Hoshiko X Kai Fluff
by VampiricRosia
Summary: some fluffy,random Oneshots of my main Couple HoshikoXKai. they will be oneshots that i will not put into fanfictions and some i just randomly made up and have nothing to do with the fanfictions. warning KaiXOC
1. First Kiss

A/N:To set the scene of the oneshot, (( this snit there actual first kiss, it was an idea i had for it a long time ago))

It is way after the plot of G-revolution and way before the plot of my Original Fanfiction. the Rebel Alliance is at the Amanaka house in the backyard training and have beyblade battling fun with the training field Reece had built when Hoshiko was younger and first learning to beyblade. anyways Ryoku bugs Hoshiko and gets her to admit her feeling about Kai and why she help him learn how to control his new beyblade. and well guess who((Kai)) happened to be listening in of the conversation and somewhat kidnaps Hoshiko upstairs and they kiss pretty much all that fluffy/gushy stuff.

I do not own Beyblade or any of the Canon Characters, Takao Aoki does

i own Hoshiko Amanaka, Reece Amanaka, and Ryoku Amanaka and the plot idea.

Enjoy and please read,fave, and most importantly review!

* * *

><p>Hoshiko watched her team and the Bladebreakers battle in the training field that Reece had made when they were younger. It was a long few days after Bega had been beat by them and got the BBA back and he was doing some remodeling while they were trying to fix the damage of the battles. So they had a good few months to relax and have fun.<p>

Ryoku came out from inside the house with some of the others who were not interested in fooling around outside. Hoshiko turned to look at her brother and smiled at him as he closed the back door behind him.

"Neighbors might think we are having a wild party out here. Look at them out there, Reece will have a hissy if they break or mess up the lawn" He stated as he stood next to Hoshiko with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Hoshiko rolled her eyes at him. " we kind of are having a party Ryo, besides Reece can just relax, it's not like he will not have time to fix it all later since is still fixing up the new BBA building." She replied to him as she lends her back against the door he had come out of.

Ryoku smiled deviously are her reply to him then he took on a more serious face. "So I guess you are grumpy gills have made up. After you helped him with his new beyblade and all I mean." Ryoku said turning to look at her.

Hoshiko sighed and looked down at her shoes. She knew where this conversation was heading and it wasn't a road she wanted to take yet.

"I'm not sure made up are the right words Ryoku, but yes I did help him but it was only because we needed him for the battle." She replied hoping he would drop this topic.

However, he didn't drop it. "Really you are still using that excuse sis? Come on im your brother, ive known you since you were in diapers." He said with a smirk and returned to watch the others in the yard.

Hoshiko sighed in irritation. She hated when her brothers used that excuse to get her to confess something. "Fine, I don't resent him anymore. Not that we made up at all but, I going to take a guess you already know this but, I helped him because I didn't want to see him hurt again by Brooklyn." She turned to look down at her feet. It wasn't easy admitting this to herself much less her own brother. "In the past I have only acted like I resent him for betraying the team so much because I didn't want to admit the fact that I was and still am in love with him"

Ryoku smiled as the words escaped her. "See now was that so hard?" he asked mocking her with a smile.

Hoshiko looked at him with irritation as he then jumped from the porch to go and bug the others in the yard. She sighed in relief when he was away from her. She then felt the back door open behind her as a hand pulled her back into the house.

Kai grabbed Hoshiko by the arm and pulled her into the house. He shut the door behind them as they begun to walk up the stairs where the bedrooms where of Hoshiko's house. Kai didn't want any of the others looking into any of the windows. Hoshiko pulled away from him. "Couldn't you just tell me to come with you?" she asked looking at him in annoyance.

Kai smirked at her. "But then you would have a choice. And I didn't want to risk you saying no." he said as he pushed her into the nearest wall and trapped her between his arms so she wouldn't be able to escape.

Hoshiko's cheeks began to turn pink against her better judgement. Kai touched his thumb to the warmth of her cheekbones and the softness of her face. "Kai what are you doing?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes. Kai's hand caressed Hoshiko's face.

Hoshiko's left hand grabbed on to Kai's arm in an act to pull his hand away from her. But before she could, Kai hide his eyes in his hair as he moved up to Hoshiko's ear and whispered. "I heard what you said to Ryoku." Hoshiko thought about what she had said to her brother to make Kai act this way. Then it hit must have over heard her conversation with Ryoku.

Hoshiko's eyes got big as surprise ran through her. "You heard that?" she asked feeling Kai's warm breath now hitting her neck. "Yes" he whispered as he moved against her neck seductively. This brought cold chills down her arms and back. Her heart felt like it was running in a marathon.

"I love you." he whispered suddenly into the arc of her neck and planted a soft kiss there. Hoshiko felt shock run through her body. She couldn't believe that the Kai Hiwatari actually admitted his feelings.

Hoshiko couldn't move any part of her from the shock her felt. But she started to relax when Kai's arms wrapped around her. She sighed and then fell into his embrace and wrapped her own arms around his torso. She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck, she could feel his lustfulness through each kiss.

He stopped kissing her neck and then looked at her. Her pink cheeks had become a warmer red. Kai's eyes moved down to her peach color lips they looked so soft that he couldn't help his curiosity. He pushed his lips against hers gently; Hoshiko's eyes widened in surpised, but slowly closed as she accepted and returned the kiss.

The kiss became deeper as Kai's tongue begged for entrance against her bottom lip.

Hoshiko moved her arms from around his torso to around his neck as she allowed his tongue to enter. They kiss until Hoshiko broke it in attempt to catch her breath.

They both were left breathless and didn't make eye contact again for a while. Hoshiko slid down the wall to a sitting position onto the floor. Kai followed her until he was on his knees in front of her. "You okay?" he asked her with a concerned look in his eyes. Hoshiko nodded breathlessly and closed her eyes. The kiss had been intense. It also shows the desire that they both had hidden away and ignored for so long. Hoshiko opened her eyes as she thought this. She smiled at Kai who offer his hand to her. She took it and let him pull her up into him.

Kai once again brought Hoshiko into his arms and traced her back with his fingers, earning soft moans from her; luckily they were only heard by him. Kai smirked. He finally had her after chasing for so long and gaining her trust again. He wasn't going to let her go ever again.


	2. Hoshiko's Failed Persuasion

Admin VR: i do not own Beyblade or the canon characters. they belong to Takao Aoki; Danielle belongs to my friend, and Hoshiko belongs to me.

this is the first time in a long time that i have wrote for any other character that is not Kai. so i am soo soo sorry if there is any OOCness. i will keep praticing and try to get better with the characters.

please favorite and review

* * *

><p>Hoshiko waited quietly in the hallway of the arena. She was trying to think of ways to stop Kai from doing something stupid like joining BEGA. But everything she thought of didn't seem good enough or convincing.<p>

"What are you doing here Hoshiko?" Kai said in a harsher than usual voice.

Hoshiko looked at him and walked up to him.

"I'm stopping you from doing something stupid and selfish" she replied back to him.

Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"It's none of your business" he said as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Oh, so you betraying all of us just so you can get a chance to battle Tyson isn't my business?" Hoshiko asked in a sarcastically, angry tone.

"Get out of my way" Kai ordered her as he pushed her lightly out of his way.

Hoshiko turned around to look at the back of Kai as he walked away from her and into the arena. She felt all kinds of different emotions inside of her that made her feel extremely numb all over.

"This isn't about your stupid ego Kai, it's about the future of Beyblading! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She exclaimed at him.

Hoshiko balled her hands into fists as she tried to fight back tears and fight back the temptation of punching Kai in the face to knock some sense into him.

Kai stopped walking and did not answer her.

Hoshiko could fell the rapid beat of her heart in her chest. She was sure if it was because of her anger or because of how worked up she was getting.

"I have to battle Tyson again. No matter what" Kai said so loud that only Hoshiko could hear him.

His voice sounded sour and yet demanded all at one time.

"What about Danielle and …" she started to say but she couldn't draw up the courage to say anything else.

'_Me_' she finished in her head as she looked down at her shoes as she allowed Kai to continue to walk to the arena.

Hoshiko's body still felt numb as she allowed her tears to fall down her face. She sobbed loudly because she was alone now. She let herself slide down the wall and covered her eyes with her eyes. She couldn't stop him. Danielle was wrong; she couldn't talk sense into him. Hoshiko took a deep breath and remembered about Danielle. How was she going to tell her about her brother? She didn't think she would have to tell her. She will see that her brother was going to betray his team and everyone.

Hoshiko got back on her feet and cleaned off her face with her hands. She wasn't going to cry over Kai anymore. He was sure to get in trouble. It was no telling what he had in store for him in the BEGA league. Hoshiko sighed as she walked back to find Tyson and the others. She tried not to think about Kai and what he was doing. She had to think about herself and how she was going to help the others. She walked until she saw medics walking towards her. They were wheeling someone on stretcher. She saw a glance of red hair as they went by her.

'_Tala_' she thought to herself in horror as she watched the medics go by.

She ran into the arena where the BladeBreakers where united expect Kai who was on the other team. At the opposite end of the stadium was a longed boy. He was no doubt part of the BEGA team. She huffed and puffed from running so fast. What on earth had happened out here? Could that boy with long hair really have hurt Tala that bad?

Her eyes looked over to where Kai was standing on the BEGA side of the arena. She wondered what was going to happen to him over there if they could hurt Tala like that. She watched as the BladeBreakers walked up to her. Tyson seemed to be worked up over Tala's defeat. She couldn't blame him. She wasn't too thrilled about it either.

"Hoshiko what are you doing here?" asked Max.

She smiled at the blonde haired boy.

"I'm here to help. I'm not going to let Boris ruin beyblading." She said.

"None of us are! We are going to beat them!" said Tyson in a more than usual hyped tone.

Hoshiko looked at Kenny.

"First we need to get parts. That don't require you to be a part of BEGA" said Kenny fixing his glasses on his bangs.

Hoshiko sighed. He was right. The Satobi's were having a hard time with the BEGA Corporation. But Mr. Satobi wasn't going to sell their products. She didn't know how long that was going to last.

"I'm sure we can figure out something" Hilary as she stood next to Hoshiko.

Hoshiko nodded.

"Why don't you talk to my mom Chief" Max said to Kenny.

Kenny nodded in agreement.

Hoshiko wondered if Max's mother could really help them. Even if she could. They had lots of practicing to do to beat the BEGA team. She really hoped that Kenny got data from that battle to show Max's mother.

"Who was that guy Tala was battling against?" she asked feeling like an idiot as she said it.

"Boris called him Garland I think" replied Ray.

Garland? What kind of a name was that? It sounded as odd as he looked. How on earth could he have beat Tala so easily? Boris was defiantly up to something again. She just didn't know what it was and she didn't think the BladeBreakers knew either.

"We're going to let Kenny explain to Max's mom. Until then we are going to be at my house. You can come over too if you want to." Tyson said still sounding worked up as he passed her.

Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, and Max followed after Tyson. Ray however stayed behind with Hoshiko a little while longer.

"What are you going to say to Danielle?" He asked her.

Hoshiko narrowed her eyes. She really hadn't thought about it at all. But she had to tell Danielle about Kai and what was going on.

"I have no idea Ray" she muttered.

Ray put his hand on her shoulder before he left to follow the others to Tyson's house.

Hoshiko sighed and started to walk towards her house. She had no choice but to think of what she was going to tell Danielle and how she was going to tell her.


	3. Making Amends

A/N: Okay so this is the first ever full on detailed sexual context scene i have ever wrote... it is not 50 shades at all! its not that detailed.. that is ethier good or bad depending on who you are XD

anyways!

T**hings to no BEFORE you read,**

1. this is like way way after my fanfiction, and way way way after G-revolution so Hoshiko is probably like 19-20 year old ish...

2. if you cant tell, Kai is leaving the team once again for good and stops by to well... "make admins" with Hoshiko(( since she has trust issues anyways and seriously the guy has left and betrayed the teams so many times... i mean how can ya not have problems trusting him?))

3. the ending part i put because Hoshiko is not one of those girls to be left cheap and feeling like a hoe because the guy has left.. its reversed.. mostly because i can imagine Kai being that kind of guy that leaves.. and such

SO i hope you enjoy and please review, read, and fave!

* * *

><p>Hoshiko looked down at her Beyblade in her hands. She was thinking about her last match and the fight she had with Kai before he left… yeah Kai left the Bladebreakers again. Hoshiko clinched her hands into a fist. How many times was he going to run away from the fact that they were his friends? Hoshiko sighed and relaxed her hands. She knew and understood what she felt for him even though she didn't like to admit it. It was there, she had fallen for Kai Hiwatari like those stupid fan girls. But it didn't mean she had to trust him.<p>

The door to her room creaked opened behind her, she turned around to see the blue haired boy that had been evading her thoughts and stolen her feelings. She was a little shocked to see him there.

"I thought you would be half way to Russia by now" she said with her back to him. Her voice was as cold as her body felt.

He didn't say anything in reply as he walked into the shadow of her room and shut the door behind him. The blue haired boy stared back at her through the mirror that was on the wall in front of her.

"What do you want from me Hoshiko?" he finally said to her. This surpised her enough the turn around and face him. "What are you talking about Kai? I don't want anything from a coward like you" she replied to him harshly while trying to hide the pain she felt in her heart.

Kai's smirk was barely lit by the lamp that Hoshiko had on her desk. She was confused by the hurt look in his eyes as he took a step into the light. His bangs covered his eyes as he spoke to her. "Are you done yet? Have you insulted me enough?" it came from a low breathless whisper as if she had punched him in the stomach.

Hoshiko gritted her teeth in frustration. "Insulted you? Kai how many times do you have to leave this team? You say it's because you want to battle Tyson, a rematch or whatever. But it's more to it than that isn't it?" she was now yelling in anger.

Kai didn't say anything to confirm or deny what she was saying. He was just standing there in front of her. Almost as if he was mocking her. She sighed in an attempt to calm herself. "You know what I think it is Kai? I think you're afraid, you're afraid of getting close to people because of your grandfather using you and your father leaving you. You brought up this wall to hide behind in order to be strong. But your grandfather was wrong Kai, blocking your feelings and emotions isn't strength, it's being a coward" she said as she took a few steps towards him to look him in the eyes, to see if she wasn't wasting her breath in saying these words.

"You have no right to judge me Hoshi, it's better if I leave the Bladebreakers. It's better for them and me. But you if anyone have no right in calling me a coward." Kai said as he looked up from his bangs. "Yes I was taught not to care about things and all I need is to be strong from my grandfather. But I think I've come farther away from that way of thinking now."

Hoshiko narrowed her eyes from Kai's as he spoke to her. So he knew she was holding back feelings. She must had slipped somewhere along the lines.

" Joining Bega last time was a mistake I'm aware and I think I've made it up to the guys and it should be enough for you, but…" his hand grabbed on to her chin and turned her face towards his own so that their eyes could meet. Kai smirked again. "You're too similar to me when it comes to being stubborn to trust so easily." He murmured to her as his face got closer to hers.

Hoshiko could feel his warm breath against her face. "So is that why you're here then to get me to trust you before you leave for the hundredth time." She replied as Kai rested his forehead on hers.

"No. I don't do goodbye remember?" he said in his usual tone but he continued to smirk. Which really started to annoy Hoshiko, she knew he was messing with her and she wasn't the type of girl to play games. She pulled away from him and took a few steps away. "Then why in the hell are you here then? To say how similar we are? I know it's not to apologies or to share your life story... if it's to mess with me before you leave for Russia, I'll happily send you there with my…" Kai had grabbed hold of her chin again and stepped closer to her. He stopped her from finishing her sentence by pressing his mouth into hers.

Hoshiko's eyes widened in shock but then closed against her will to pull away from him. Instead she returned his kiss and followed his mouth's movement. Kai broke the kiss and murmured teasingly against her mouth. "I'm here to get what I want before I go; I will not leave this time with regret." He said before moving his hand from her chin to the side of her face. Hoshiko looked into his eyes in confusion.

"What gave me away?" she murmured back to him as she placed her hand on top of the one that was holding her face. Kai's smirk turned into a smile and his eyes went from sinister to a gentler look. "Because I know that look. The look of distrust and yet temptation, I have to give you credit Hoshiko, you have better control than I do." He replied to her as his thumbs traced her cheek bones. Hoshiko closed her eyes and fell into the touch of his hand. A smirk of her own formed across her face.

"Yeah your temptation control is horrible." She said as she opened her eyes. Her smirk turning into a smile, as Kai's hand went from her cheek to the back of her head and he put his other hand on the arc of her back and pulled her against him. "Really? I haven't noticed" he replied as their mouths meet again and went from slow to passionate within minutes.

Kai slipped her over shirt down her arms and left it in the floor behind her as he lifted her tank top over her head. Hoshiko wrapped her arms around Kai's neck as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his torso as they continued to kiss.

Kai softly laid her on her bed as he took off his scarf and his own shirt. He climbs over her and began to kiss her on the mouth again then moved down to her neck. Hoshiko moaned as her head bent backwards. She never had felt his much pleasure before. Sure she had other guys from school but this time with Kai it felt so much stronger. She felt him against her as he moved down as he kissed her body. Kai looked up at her with a smirk. "You want to go farther?" he sounded a little surpised as he sat on his knees with his eyebrows raised.

Hoshiko rolled her eyes at him. "How innocent do you think I am? You would be surpised at all I have done." She remarked as she sat up to her knee which were on either side of Kai's. She put her hands on his chest and rubbed teasingly over his nipples and then undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Without loosing eye contact, Kai smirked darkly and his desire flowed although his eyes as he murmured " Then I can't wait to find out all of this things" his voice was husky as he forced her back onto the bed and finished taking off his pants and pulling off hers.

Hoshiko bent her head back in pleasure as Kai entered inside of her and pulled her back into his chest as they began to kiss lustfully. Kai moaned softly against her lips as his entered deeper into her. "Mm you're so warm." He licked his lips as he nervously laughed. "I never thought you would allow me this close to you." he whispered as his hands held both sides of her face. Hoshiko looked into his eyes. It was odd seeing him so vulnerable like this. She liked it, she liked him inside her. It was like he was the key to her pleasures. "I never thought I would ether." She confessed. "But... I… I wanted this but never thought it would be possible. So I lead myself into denial." Kai kissed her passionately as she spoke. He hushed her. "That's the past now. We'll never go back to that ever." His tone was more of a demand than a promise but Hoshiko didn't care. Promises were easily broken anyways.

The next morning, Hoshiko woke up wrapped into the sheets of her bed. She was on her back with her arms on both sides of her head. She tried to sit up but her body ached and throbbed from that night. But she sat up anyways and saw a sleeping Kai next to her. She got out of bed slowly and picked up her clothes and ran to her bathroom. She quietly as she could took a shower and felt the imprints of Kai hands and fingers on her naked body. As she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself to dry off she noticed the bruise on her neck and back in the mirror. She sighed as she began to dress herself and walked out of the bathroom and peaked over to the bed.

Kai was still asleep in her bed. She opened her door and thought about how he missed his plane back home to be with her last night. She sighed as she walked out and quietly shut the door behind her. She walked out of the house and thought no matter how she may regret it later; she would never get over the feeling of his fingers running over her skin and the feeling of him being inside of her. Hoshiko stopped and looked behind her with a smile, before she walked away to go to Tyson's Dojo to meet with the others for training. She mentally promised herself not to tell the others.


End file.
